


Merry Christmas, Baby

by Rakshi



Series: Sean and Elijah Drabbles [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Frame: Sean was shooting Jeremiah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Baby

The phone rang. Sean answered.

"Hi."

"Hi. Merry Christmas, baby."

Silence for a moment.

"The girls having a good day?"

"Yes. They're all very happy."

"Bought you a present, Sean."

"Yeah? I love presents!"

A soft laugh.

"I know you do. Give it to you when I see you I guess."

"Lij?"

"Yeah?"

"It'll be soon, baby."

Silence.

"Headed back for more Jeremiah?"

"Yes."

A sigh.

"I have a gift for you, Lij. Wanna know what it is?"

"Yeah."

"A ticket."

"Ticket?"

"To Vancouver."

Silence

"I love you, Lij."

A shaky breath.

"I love you too, Seanie."

"Come soon, love."


End file.
